wowmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Magi
"Bein' a mage means knowin' power can flow in more than one direction."' ''- Ganvar SingebeardWoW TCG Card: Ganvar Singebeard - ''"Bein' a mage means knowin' power can flow in more than one direction." Mages '''are what warlocks are the equivalent to. Students gifted with a keen intellect and unwavering discipline may walk the path of the mage. The arcane magic available to magi is both great and dangerous, and thus is revealed only to the most devoted practitioners. To avoid interference with their spellcasting, magi wear only cloth armor, but arcane shields and enchantments give them additional protection. To keep enemies at bay, magi can summon bursts of fire to incinerate distant targets and cause entire areas to erupt, setting groups of foes ablaze.World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Classes > Mage Background Warcraft II Description Once students of the Conjurers of Azeroth, this new order of Mages have been forced to discover untapped magical forces to command in their war against the ruthless Orcs. Although masters of their arts, the Conjurers who feel during the First War were unprepared for the rigors of warfare. Determined to avoid a similar fate, the Mages have undertaken a regimen equally demanding on body and soul, thus dedicating themselves to the command of more aggressive and destructive magiks. Whether in their sanctum at the Violet Citadel in Dalaran or on the many battlefields of Lordaeron, the Mages are resolute in their efforts to defend the people.Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness manual - Mage Mage specializations Arcane mage The arcane's mages are diviners of secrets, balancing the ebb and flow of incredible mystic energies. To manipulate the volatile forces of the universe, unparalleled skill is required. These practitioners push their magical knowledge to its very limits—often to the brink of their own exhaustion, and at great risk to the world around them. Those who master this craft are capable of releasing a barrage of unrelenting power upon their enemies, drawing upon replenishing energies to maintain their assault for as long as the battle demands.World of Warcraft > Legion Class Preview Series: Mage Fire mage "All magi are pyromaniacs ... at least a little bit."' - Scorch''WoW TCG Card: Scorch - All magi are pyromaniacs ... at least a little bit. While any worthy mage is an unparalleled expert in the use of magic and heavily dedicated to their craft, those who master the forces of fire tend to be a little more audacious than their peers. If a threat stands before them, the answer is always to neutralize it in a glorious blaze. A lifetime dedicated to the study of fiery forces only fuels their pyromania, and these mages take pride—even pleasure—in igniting their enemies in wild bursts of flame. Mistake their affinity for watching things burn as a lack of self-control at your own peril. Fire magi focus their training on maximizing the potency and impact of their fire-based spells.WoW TCG Card: Fire Power - Fire magi focus their training on maximizing the potency and impact of their fire-based spells. Frost mage '''"''When you're charging at a mage, the last ten steps can take an eternity."'' - Frost Funnel''WoW TCG Card: Frost Funnel - When you're charging at a mage, the last ten steps can take an eternity. Frost mages stand apart from their colleagues, in that their chosen school of magic focuses on maintaining supreme control over the capabilities of their enemies. Mages who command frost perform chilling displays on the battlefield, rendering foes immobile as they bombard them with ice. Often, the blade never reaches the caster before the bitter cold takes hold. The frost mage exudes frigid power as icicles form around them, foreshadowing the wintry demise of those who stand opposed on the field of battle. References Category:Class Category:Magic Category:Lore